Visions of Light and Darkness
by Star Faerie
Summary: A new darkness is beginning to rise. The Sailor Scouts are called on once again, but who are all these mysterious people that Serena meets? Are they going to help her or work against her? *maybe it'll be better than it sounds!* ^_^
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: Hey, we all know how this goes... I do NOT own Sailor Moon... if you seriously thought I did. Well... you scare me. 

**Visions of Light and Darkness**

  


CHAPTER 1- The New Girl 

With a gasp Arianna jolted out of bed. As she looked around disoriented, Arianna slowly remembered where she was. Sighing, she buried her face in her hands. Then she leaned back against the backboard of her bed and stared at the ceiling. _It's always the same dream. Always the same... Or is it a nightmare...?_ She wondered, remembering the overwhelming emotions of terror and awe of her dream as she seemed to fly high and away from something. Arianna could never remember what it was she was flying away from, all she knew was that she was flying to safety. Tilting her head back she murmured, "It seems so real." As she closed her eyes, she remembered the lovely scent of cherry blossoms and the soft and silky material she clung to as she flew. Drifting off to sleep again, she dreamt once more. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Today's your first day at your new school. Are you excited?" asked Arianna's mother. Arianna smiled sleepily and nodded. Her mother glanced at her worriedly but said nothing. 

"We're here! Don't fall asleep in school. Okay?" commented her mother, as Arianna was about to nod off. "Uh- huh. See ya later mom." Arianna mumbled and stumbled out of the car. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Hey, did you know we're getting a new student today?" asked Serena bursting into class, "Do you think we're getting a cutie? hmmmmmmm..." She trailed off when she realized the whole class was staring at her. "WHAT? I'm not late. I know that. The teacher's not here..." 

"Ahem. Excuse me, could I come through?" 

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" Serena spun around, "Don't do that!" she snapped as she glared at the new student. She opened her mouth to say more only to find herself staring into unfathomable silvery- purple eyes. A moment passed between the two. Then Arianna laughed, a small sweatdrop on the back of her head, and replied, "Sorry. Heheh... I didn't mean to startle you." Smiling at Serena she walked to a seat in the back of the classroom. Serena stared after her a bewildered look on her face, but could think nothing more of the moment that passed earlier as the teacher arrived. 

"Alright class lets get settled down! Oh, Serena, it's good to see you're here on time." the teacher commented as she strode in, "Class I would like to introduce you to our new student, Arianna. Stand up, Arianna. If Serena doesn't mind she will be showing you around the school." 

Arianna glanced at the blonde with the unusual pigtails, smiled and sat back down. 

*~*~*~*~*

At Hikawa temple Serena and her friends sat around and talked about the day. "So, Serena, how was the new girl. What's her name? ... Arianna wasn't it?" asked Lita "Yea, it's Arianna..." Serena replied and then lapsed into silence. The four other girls exchanged glances and looked at Serena. "What's the matter?" asked Raye. "Nothing," Serena murmured. Then after another moment of silence she said, "I gotta go. It's getting dark. See you tomorrow!" 

When she left, Raye commented, "I wonder what's bugging her." The other girls shrugged and stood up to go as well. "Bye, Raye!" they chorused and left. 

*~*~*~*~*

Serena slowly walked home, her mind preoccupied with thoughts about Arianna and the strangeness from the morning. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice the the woman in front of her until she bumped into her. "Sorry..." she murmured with only a glance at the woman. When suddenly she heard, "A time of darkness is approaching, princess. It's time for you to remember." Serena turned quickly to look at the woman, but she only got a fleeting glance of dark blue eyes and a mass of black hair as the lady disappeared into the crowd. 

_Alright, this is my first fanfic... I'm not against flames (considering I've never gotten one before), but be kind if you are going to flame me! ^_^ Thank you!_


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: As you all should know... **I** do NOT own Sailor Moon... the thought of owning it is kinda scary... (I would come up with the worst plots you could ever think of!) yea... so there you have it... 

**

Visions of Light and Darkness

**  


Chapter 2- Dreams

Serena came home mumbling something about strange people and new students. That night she dreamt of the past and things that had been forgotten over the years. 

~Dream~

_ "Your majesty, the prophecy of darkness is beginning. You should be sending out your best to find this 'daughter of darkness'!"_

_ "Angel, I cannot afford to send my best out to find this girl. The threat of Queen Beryl if far more important." _

_ Peering into the room Serena saw her mother, Queen Selenity, sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Sitting in front of the fire sat a young man with indigo hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed oblivious to the other two as he stared into the fire. Pacing around the room, Serena immediately recognized the woman from the streets. As Serena looked at the woman, Angel, as her mother had called her, she noticed that her eyes were no longer dark blue, but an icy blue. Looking on she also saw that Angel's hair nearly touched the ground and seemed to fly around her every time she turned. _

_ "What?!" Angel snapped, turning to glare at the queen, "How can the threat of Queen Beryl be more important?! Queen Beryl is attacking now, because the prophecy is beginning. If you find the girl then you will end the attack. Don't you see?!" _

_ "And if Queen Beryl is attacking of her own free will? Finding this girl won't stop her. She'll only laugh at us and we will have wasted precious time and men. I cannot do what you ask of me, Angel." _

_ As Serena listened to their exchange, she noticed that the young man had stopped staring at the fire and was watching the two women, Angel in particular. _

_ Scowling, Angel muttered, "You are wrong. I am certain that finding this girl will stop her attack." Turning to Queen Selenity she said, "If you think you are doing the right thing. Then I believe I am doing the right thing." _

_ Angel bowed low and murmured, "Your majesty, I must withdraw my services from you. I wish you luck against Queen Beryl and give you my deepest regrets that I could not help." With that said she swiftly swept out the room, her hair flying around her. As she left, her gaze seemed to settle on Serena and suddenly her ice blue eyes became a calm dark blue. A small smile flitted across Angel's face, then she was gone. Blinking Serena tried to figure out if Angel really did see her or if she was just seeing things. _

_ After Angel left, Selenity let out a sigh and her shoulders sagged as though weights were being placed on her shoulder. She smiled a defeated smile at the young man and murmured, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Utoki?" _

_Utoki looked at her pensively, smiled sadly and replied, "This is a war, your majesty. When is anything right?" _

_ After a moment of silence, Utoki stood up, turned to the queen, and murmured, "Please forgive Angel. She is old to you, but by our standards she is still young. And still, quite obviously, prone to bouts of arrogance." _

_As he left, Serena stepped farther into the room and turned to get a better look at him. Then suddenly he glanced at her, smiled a small smile like Angel, and then left. Serena stared after him, thinking, "Was that my imagination or did he see me... This is so weird." _

_Behind her she heard the distant voice of Utoki, "Princess what are you doing up? You should be in bed." _

_In response the soft voice of a little girl came to her, "I couldn't sleep, Uncle Utoki. Where's mommy?" _

_ Serena turned toward the door and saw a little girl about 4 or 5 enter. Serena stared in amazement as the little girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes and clutch a little doll close to her chest. The little girl's hair was golden and done up in the same pigtails as Serena. "How can this be?" Serena thought. Before she could think anything else, Serena suddenly found herself in the courtyard of the castle. _

_ "ANGEL!!!!!!! You're back!" Turning Serena saw herself running toward Angel and give her a big hug. "How come you never visit anymore?" _

_ Laughing, Angel pryed the young princess off and said, "I've been busy, little one. How is your mother?" The little princess sighed and said, "That's the only reason people come. It's to see my mother and ask what she's doing against Queen Beryl. I should have known that. Well... She's in her library... As usual..." Angel smiled at the young princess and said, "I'll come and play with you when I'm done talking, ok?" The young girl nodded unconvinced and walked away. _

_ Angel watched her, her face unreadable and walked to the castle and into the Queen's library. Serena followed her thinking, "I don't remember any of this. How do I know Angel? Who is she?" _

_ Soon the two of them arrived at the library. Angel bowed and said, "Your majesty, I have heard ill news and have come to see if the truth is being spoken."_

_Queen Selenity looked up from her desk and murmured, "You have heard the truth, if you have heard about Queen Beryl and Earth." _

_Angel stepped into the room and said, "How? I found their 'daughter of darkness.' I turned her away from the path. How can this be happening." _

_ "A relative perhaps... Especially a sister... What do you think, Angel?" _

_Angel spun towards the chair by the fireplace and cried out "Father! I didn't know you were here." Utoki laughed and said, "Do you agree? That a sister could bring the prophecy about again?" _

_ Angel stared at her father and past him, but her eyes did not see the wall. Finally she snapped back and mused softly, "Yes... A sister changes everything... However, she will not be as powerful as the original... But they don't know that. Do they?" At that last part she glanced at her father. Utoki smiled and shook his head. "They know nothing about the original." _

_ Angel muttered, "Well, that's a relief. How come Uwena never told me about her sister... Grrrrrrrrr..." Turning to the queen and her father, she smiled and said, "Well... I've found out what I've needed... I'll be going now..." _

_ After she left, Queen Selenity glanced at Utoki and asked, "Is she still mad at me?"_

_"Hahahahaha!!!!!! That's funny, Selenity. You should know that Angel doesn't keep grudges... Kinda reminds me of Halum." Utoki smiled, "But if you wonder why she doesn't stay, it's because she is training Uwena." __ The Queen sighed and murmured, "Yes, I suppose it must be done. Very well."_

_As the images faded, Serena heard another familar voice call, "Serena wake up! You're going to be late for school!"_

~End Dream~

"Aaaaaaaaagh! Why didn't you wake me up sooner, Luna?!" Before Luna could say anything Serena was gone. 

_Gemini hime: YAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! ppl like my story!!!!!! heheheh... well... review and tell me what you thought! alright, stupid codes aren't working... so... the last line is not supposed to be italicized... sorry! btw, if someone can explain how to make it so it's not italicized, I would be very happy! ^_^ thank you very much! _


	3. The Potential

_Disclaimers are fun... anywayz, here it goes... me, writer of this story, owns no Sailor Moon characters... ^_^ enjoy the story!_

**

Visions of Light and Darkness

**

CHAPTER 3- The Potential

Serena came into class her mind preoccupied about her dream. _I'm so confused. Who are Utoki and Angel? Is he really my uncle... Was that really me..._ she thought, remembering the first scene in her dream. _Does this mean that Queen Beryl has been around longer than we thought... How can that be... I need to talk to the others..._

~*~*~*~* 

"Hmmmmmm. It looks like my little cousin is beginning to understand. What do you think Uwena?" Angel turned away from the mirror toward her silver- haired companion, who was snoring away on the couch. A vein throbbed in Angel's forehead and she snapped, "UWENA! Pay attention!" 

Uwena jerked awake and fell off the couch at the same time. "Huh? Wha? Where am I?" 

Turning away Angel massaged the bridge of her nose and muttered, "I can't believe this girl managed to pass my training."

Uwena glared at her as she sat up. "So, how are things goings?" 

"If you stayed awake, maybe you would know." Angel retorted.

Sighing, Uwena murmured an apology and then asked, "Do they know about Arianna yet?" 

Gazing at the mirror, which was no longer focused on Serena, but on a dark room filled with many hooded people, Angel glanced at Uwena out of the corner of her eye and said, "Which group?" 

Uwena stared at the mirror for awhile, then said, "Both." Angel smiled and replied, "Just the ones we want to know." 

*~*~*~*~* 

Arianna walked into class in a daze. _What is up with all these dreams?! I need to go to sleep earlier or something... There is no way I'm going to make it through class._ Arianna snapped out of her daze when she heard someone calling her. 

"Hey Arianna! My friends and I are going to the arcade today after school. If you aren't busy you should come." Smiling Serena continued, "I can introduce you to some really cute guys!" Laughing, Arianna accepted her invitation as the teacher walked in. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Kyra! Have you found any potentials?" asked the tallest one from the group of dark- hooded figures forming a half circle around a kneeling man. 

The kneeling man, presumably Kyra, spoke. "Yes, milords. I have just sent out my men to determine if she is the one." 

"Very good, but remember that we do not tolerate mistakes. You are dismissed!" 

Bowing his head even lower the young man mumbled, "Yes milords." Standing up, he turned swiftly and walked down the corridor. Kyra turned to the young woman lingering by the door and snapped, "Well?! What are you waiting for, Kalie?" Bowing, Kalie raised her soulless black eyes to him and murmured, "As you wish, Lord Kyra." In a cloud of black smoke she was gone. "Typical... Demons are such show- offs," Kyra thought, rolling his eyes as he walked away. 

*~*~*~*~*

A group of girls walked together, laughing, heads bent together as though plotting something. Suddenly a scream pierced the air, causing the six of them to look up. Five of the girl exchanged looks, while the last stared out into the distance and murmured,"What's going on?" 

Serena turned towards Arianna and cried, "Well... uhhhh... this is Tokyo for you... come on! We shouldn't stay here." 

Grabbing Arianna she dragged her away from their original direction. Arianna protested, "But what about the scream?"

The others girls grabbed Arianna and snapped, "It doesn't matter! The Sailor Scouts will handle them. Come on you should go home. We should go too." And with that said all five took off running as another scream filled the air. 

Arianna gaped after them as they left, sighing she turned and began walking home. Several people pushed past her. Panicked and terrorized, one of them knocked her over in his wake. Before she could hit the ground a young man quickly caught her. "You should be more careful. They'll crush you if you fall... Hello? ... Miss?" He shook her lightly and all of sudden she was snapped out of her reverie. Staring up at him, realization seemed to flit through her eyes, and before he could say anything Arianna pushed herself out of his arms and ran off. The man stayed where he knelt and smirked as he watched her run off. 

*~*~ Arianna's P.O.V. ~*~*

_My head was pounding. Another one was coming, stronger than the last. I wouldn't be able to hold this vision back. I could feel it forcing its way into my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Now is not the time for this," I thought, "Come back later."_

_Someone pushed me and as I fell, I lost all my concentration. I couldn't hold it back anymore. The images came flooding through. _

~Vision~

**I saw five girls surrounded by beautiful bright lights. Each color varying for each person. They were surrounded by different elements as well. I automatically knew that they were the Sailor Scouts. After their transformation they posed. Their faces were hidden in the shadows. **

**In a flash, I found myself in a dark room. I saw the Sailor Scouts with shadowed figures in the background. They were fighting some powerful force. I could feel it. The force of it overwhelmed me. It was incredible and another incredible thing was that, that evil force felt so familiar to me and didn't know why. But then there are always things that I didn't understand about my visions. **

**As I watched them fight, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, suddenly came into the light. I saw her face and it amazed me. I knew that face as Serena Tsukino, but there was so much emotion and feeling there. It was indescribable. ** **In another flash, I was in another room. In the center of it was a young man by the name of Kyra. He had a sword in his hand and it was covered with blood. He was laughing like a maniac. Looking closer, I noticed that there were lots of dead men around him. And finally, it was over. **

~Vision~

_Someone was shaking me. "Quit shaking me... It's not helping my head," I thought. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring into the eyes of that maniac Kyra. "No. No. No. This is not happening to me," I screamed in my head. I couldn't take it. I had to go and I ran. I ran as fast as I could. But I could feel another headache coming on. "Why is the ground spinning?" Was my last thought as I was consumed by the darkness. _

*~*~ End Arianna's P.O.V. ~*~* 

Gemini- hime: Alright, this has got to be my crappiest chapter! when I was writing it seemed just fine... but now that I read it, it just seems stupid... I really need your opinion about this... so if I don't get any, then you can just keep reading crappy chapters! 


	4. Meetings

Disclaimer: This is so boring... everyone knows I don't own Sailor Moon... so, read on and enjoy!

**Visions of Light and Darkness**

  


Chapter 4- Meetings

Five girls ran into a dark alley, unnoticed by the flood of people screaming and running down the street. Several bright lights emitted from that same alley and out came five girls in the uniform of the Sailor Scouts. With quick glances at each other, they took off towards the direction of the scream. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Hmph! Where is that stupid girl?! Kyra said she would be here..." Kalie tossed the girl she held aside and snapped, "Dammit! None of these girls have the power!"

"How dare you come here attack innocent people! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" 

Glancing down the demon girl sneered, "Sailor Moon, I was wondering when you would come. Well, it looks like I'm going to have some fun now. DRAGON'S KISS!"

Sailor Moon stared at the attack, enraptured. 

"Neptune deep submerge!" The two attacks met and countered each other off. Kalie stared and screamed,"NO! What are you doing here?!" 

Smirking, Uranus looked up at her and replied, "We have been informed of the darkness that is coming." Screaming, a black cloud surrounded Kalie, but before she could vanish a silver rope lashed out and wrapped around her leg. "I don't think so, Kalie." Walking out of the shadows, was a beautiful black- haired woman, wrapped around her hand was the other end of the silver rope. 

Jerking it, she brought Kalie crashing to the ground. Glaring up at her captor, Kalie snarled, "Long time no see, Angel. What brings you back here?"

Smiling, Angel bent down murmured, "You know very well what brings me here. So tell me... Have you found her yet?" 

Kalie pressed her lips together and glared in response. Straightening, Angel laughed. "I thought not." With a flick of her wrist the rope twisted into her hands and Angel disappeared. As she disappeared, Kalie let out a short gasp.

The girls stared, then they looked at each other. Rei scowled and muttered, "What the hell was that all about?!" They turned towards the demon Kalie and instead found a pile of dust and ashes. 

"What happened? Who killed her? Or... Did she leave?" Mina asked, cautiously stepping closer to the pile as though it might spring into life. Serena knelt by the pile and dug through it. "Uuuhhhhh... Serena, what are you doing?" 

"Ah- ha!" Turning towards Mina, Serena help up a thin needle. "It's been poisoned. Typical of Angel." The other girls stared at her as though she had gone insane. 

With an arched eyebrow, Michiru murmured, "You know that woman, Princess?"

Serena sweatdropped and murmured, "Well this is the funny thing... I kinda just knew to look for it... heheh... Funny isn't it? And speaking of Angel, I need to tell you guys something. We should go to the temple. Come on." 

When they had left, a young man entered. Glancing around he sighed, "I should have known. That idiot demon couldn't handle her. Oh well! Life goes on." Then he vanished without a sound. 

*~*~*~*~*

Serena and the others swiftly made their way up to Hikawa Temple, taking the same route as Arianna had on her way home. Passing an alleyway, Rei's turned to look inside with narrowed eyes. Peering closer she noticed the expanse of silver hair and gasped, "Arianna!" 

"What?!" The other four girls cried. They ran into the alley to check and sure enough it was her. 

Glancing at each other Michiru and Haruka asked, "Who?" 

Looking up Serena replied, "Arianna is a new student at school. We were supposed to go to the arcade together. But... well... You know what happened." Placing her hand on Arianna's forehead she murmured, "She's burning with a fever. What happened to her? She was fine earlier..." 

Ami swiftly looked the girl over and said, "We should get her to a doctor-" She was cut off when suddenly Arianna's back arched high and she screamed something out in another language. Ami's eyes widened and she cried, "You have to hold her still. Hurry! Before she hurts herself!" 

Lita and Haruka swiftly struggled to pin the slender girl down. Arianna fought them with all her strength, but she was quickly subdued. She no longer struggled, but they heard her mutter and whimper as though in pain. 

Everyone looked horrified and finally Mina asked, "What is she saying? What language is that?" They all strained to hear her. Ami shrugged and murmured that she didn't know that language. Leaning in, Haruka's eyes narrowed and she straigtened up and replied, "She's speaking Lunarian." 

The others stared in shock. All of them thinking, "How can that be?" Then Rei stood up and said, "It's decided then. She's coming with us to Hikawa Temple." Most of them nodded in agreement, but Ami protested, "Rei, she's sick. She has to see a doctor!" 

"We can't afford to do that, Ami. What if she's from the new group that just attacked? No she's going to have to come with us." Michiru murmured, ignoring Ami's glare. "Pick her up and lets go. You'll take of her, won't you, Ami?" Sighing, Ami nodded her assent. 

*~*~*~*~*

Upon arriving at Hikawa Temple, with Arianna in tow, they all immediately noticed the tall, dark- skinned woman with gorgeous dark green hair. "Setsuna?!" Serena cried surprised. "What are you doing here?" Turning to face her Princess, Setsuna murmured, "Certain events in time have pressured me to come here." 

Setsuna examined the others and noticed the silver haired girl. She didn't look suprised to her with them at all. In fact she said, "Good, you have her. Come on, let's go inside." The others exchanged glances and followed the Time Guardian inside. 

When they stepped inside they all gasped, "It's you!" 

And there sitting in the room, was the black- haired lady from earlier that day, drinking tea as if she lived there. Angel beamed up at them and set her cup down. "It's me," she replied quite calmly. She examined all the Scouts and her gaze settled on Serena. Her eyes twinkled and she murmured, "Well met, cousin. May I have my needle back now?" 

_Gemini- hime: Heylo everyone! I just got back from Korea... stupid jet lag... I hate airplanes now, if anyone cares... hee hee! ^_^ anywayz, please review! I'd appreciate it very much! Later! _


	5. Surprises

_Disclaimer: soooooooooooo booooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddd... wait... sorry, that's not a disclaimer... this is ----> I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON AND WHATEVER ELSE I FORGOT... that's a disclaimer! ^_^_

****

Visions of Light and Darkness

Chapter 5- Surprises

The Scouts stared slack- jawed at the woman, who sat so calmly before them. All of them except Setsuna. The green- haired woman in fact, had taken a seat next to Angel and was pouring herself a cup of tea. =

Finally Lita burst out, "What's going on?! Setsuna? Someone better tell me!" The others nodded in agreement. The two women responded to the outburst by taking a long sip of tea. As Serena watched, she thought, _Geez, haven't they drank all the tea in their cup already... How much tea can a cup hold?!_

Then at the same exact time, both Angel and Setsuna put their cups down. A small smile rested on the Time Guardians lips. Angel's face on the other hand, was completely blank, except for the spark of mischief in her eyes. 

She regarded the other girls for a moment then smiling brightly she asked,"Tea?" Haruka, Lita, and Rei looked about ready to kill. Mina and Serena had face- vaulted, while Michiru's and Ami's eyebrows twitched. Setsuna watched, amused, thinking _I haven't seen anything this funny since the last time Angel and her father fought in court._ As she reminisced, her lips twitched into a wider smile. Angel poured tea for the others, oblivious to their reactions. 

Once the tea was poured, Angel straightened and all mischief in her eyes were gone. Pointing to a corner she said, "Lay Arianna down over there." When that was done and everyone was settled down, she gave Rei a paper and said, "Call this number and ask her to come here. If she asks why, tell her Arianna is sick." 

When Rei had returned from the phone call, everyone else had settled down, but none of the Scouts, except Setusna, were relaxed. Angel had somehow found a book and was happily reading it. About 15 minutes later a petite black- haired woman entered the shrine. 

She entered the room, worry in her eyes and asked, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I can find Rei Hino? She said my daughter was sick." Without looking up from her book, Angel pointed to the sleeping figure of Arianna. Rushing towards the young girl the woman felt her forehead and snapped, "Why hasn't she been taken to a hospital?! She's burning with a fever!" Angel looked up from her book, raised an eyebrow, and murmured, "I doubt any mortal doctor could help Arianna." 

The woman, Arianna's mother, stared and gasped, "It's you. How?..." Angel sighed and said, "Yes, of course its me. Who else would it be?" Turning away, she muttered, "Why is everyone so surprised to see me?" 

Then Angel turned toward them and straightened. Her eyes glittered coldly and the air of mystery around her seemed to deepen even more and there seemed to be more to her aura then what they had sensed earlier. The air around them thickened and it became hard for everyone to think or breathe properly. As Serena stared at the young woman she thought, _They are the same. This person in front of me and the woman from my dreams. She is not a reincarnation. She's not like us._ Her brow furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to speak. Then shut it as Angel turned to look at her. Angel's eyes were searching and all- knowing, as though they knew what Serena wanted to say. Serena gulped, trying to get rid the lump that had formed in her throat and thought, "What is going on? Is she making me feel like this?" As Angel looked at Serena her lips quirked upward as though she knew what Serena was thinking. 

To Serena's relief Angel finally turned away and examined the others. Looking at them, Serena sighed in relief. They seemed to be just as uncomfortable under her gaze as Serena had been. Finally, the air seemed to lighten and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Angel smiled in approval and as she smiled the Scouts realized that they had passed some kind of test. 

"Very good. I'm glad to see some of you have matured and grown in strength." Angel smiled at Serena and the other inner scouts. "And there are some of you that have still managed to retain your arrogance from your past life." Angel glanced at Haruka, her eyes filled with amusement. 

"BUT! That is not important. I realize that you want answers and if you are patient enough you will receive those answers." Turning toward the couch, Angel took a seat and motioned for the others to do the same. "Before I begin, let me introduce myself. I am Angelina Lunari daughter of Utoki Lunari and Eowyn Raisa. Call me Angel." 

The girls stared and all thought, _Angelina Lunari... that sounds familiar._ Then Ami mused softly, "Angelina Lunari... Wasn't she your cousin in the Silver Millennium, Serena?" Michiru looked thoughtful, then said, "If I remember correctly, Angelina Lunari was a goddess of sorts. Or at least her father had power that was said to rival the gods." Everyone turned to look at Serena, who threw her hands up in defense and cried, "Why are you looking at me?! I don't know!" 

Angel laughed softly and all heads turned toward her, surprise in everyone's eyes. No one thought that the cold, regal woman sitting on the couch was capable of laughing. Angel smiled and said, "I am glad to see that you remember so well. In fact I must admit to a little surprise at your memory." Her smile widened and she continued. "I am Serena's cousin and yes I am a goddess of sorts. Of course, my father says I'm very meddlesome." Angel laughed again and shrugged. "And my father does not have power that rivals the gods. He has the power of the gods. But that's not important. We are getting off the subject." Sighing, Angel murmured, "I must be getting old. What were we talking about, Setsuna?" 

Rolling her eyes, Setsuna said, "You were going explain what was going on and who Arianna is." Angel laughed and snapped her fingers. "Right! What would I do without you Setsuna?" Setsuna muttered something about Angel getting lost in her own home and leaving her alone. 

Angel glared at the green- haired woman and went on. "This uprising of darkness first took place in the Silver Millennium. So it looks like I get to take you back there. Come on! Everyone UP!" 

No one moved. They stared at her incredulously and Rei asked, "Take us there? What do you mean by that?" 

Smiling mysteriously, Angel replied, "Now you'll never know, if you keep sitting there. Come on, everybody up. It makes the trip easier." 

Cautiously, everyone stood and before anyone could say anything a bright light engulfed and swallowed them. Once the light vanished, the only evidence of people there were the empty teacups. 

_Sorry to anybody who cares about this fic that I didn't update for so long... I had no idea that I would get so much homework... *sighs* I think I'm in over my head in school work... so I probably won't update for a very very very very long tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee... yea... why? too much homework and and I've got writer's block... By the way, I would like to thank all my readers for putting up with me...^_^... and just remember I won't be updating for a while... _


	6. Revelations

_Disclaimer: Disclaimers are boring and stupid... I mean isn't it obvious I don't own Sailor Moon and all those good things??? Oh well... In case you didn't know I don't own Sailor Moon and whoever elseI happen to mention in here..._

**Visions of Light and Darkness**

Chapter 6- Revelations 

The bright light surrounding the girls vanished and they found that they were floating in the air. Looking below them they saw a beautiful, grand, ornate mansion and an expanse of rolling open plains. In the distance a beautiful white palace could be seen. 

Looking at the night stars, Serena realized that it was quite bright outside for night. Glancing around, Serena thought, "It must be a full moon tonight." When she found the source of light, she let out a gasp. The other girls turned to her and looked at what she was pointing at. Jaws dropped and confusion could be seen in their eyes as they stared at the blue orb that was Earth. 

Finally, Ami said,"If that is Earth. Then... this must be the moon." The blue- haired girl turned to Angel, who was floating lazily through the night sky. 

Angel straightened and replied, "Very good. Now, enough sight- seeing. I brought you here for a reason." 

Before anyone could reply, they found themselves plummeting down to the mansion below. Everyone, but Angel screamed, when they realized that they would hit the roof of the mansion. Right when they thought they would hit the roof, the girls found themselves in beautifully decorated room. Despite the elegant decorations it was quite obivous that the room was for a child. A girl in particular, considering the vast amount of lace and dolls everywhere. 

The Scouts landed in a heap on the floor and Angel was found floating inches from the ground, amusement in her eyes. Haruka glared at her and opened her mouth to say something. However, before she could say anything a scream from the middle of the room made them all turn. Thinking that the little girl saw them they tried to blend into the shadows. But the little girl was oblivious to them. 

"DAAADDDDDDDDYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A little girl, who looked like a younger version of Angel, sat up in the bed. Her face was beaded with perspiration and her eyes were wide with terror. A young man, that Serena immediately recognized as Utoki, rushed into the room. Serena's blue eyes widened and she turned to Angel, who only smiled mysteriously. 

Cradling the little girl, he whispered, "Ssshhh... sssshhhh.... it's alright... What did you dream of?" 

Clutching her father, the child sobbed, "I- it wa- was the same dr- dream as last time, bu- but it was scarier. Daddy... they get scarier everytime..." 

The two sat there for awhile. The child crying and father gently rocking her back to sleep. The Scouts stood there, watching and wondering if the two would ever see them. Mina, bored of waiting, crept over and waved her hand in front of them. 

"Hello?! Can you hear me?! Hey-" Before she could say anything more someone grabbed her collar and jerked her back. Rubbing her throat, Mina murmured, "That wasn't very nice.. and it hurt." 

"If you didn't do stupid things, then you wouldn't always be getting in trouble," Angel retorted. Nevertheless, she laid a healing hand on Mina's throat, and the blonde Scout found that her throat no longer hurt. 

She blinked and stared at Angel, who was no longer paying attention to her, but instead staring off into space. Mina hesitantly reached out, but Angel came out of her reverie and frowned lightly. 

Then she said, "You cannot wave your hand in front of them or try to make yourself deliberately known to them otherwise my spell will wear off. You see we really did go back in time, but as you should know there cannot be any evidence of our actually being here. And I do hope you know why there can't be evidence of us here, but if you don't it's so we don't alter time... and hopefully Setsuna explained everything else to you." 

Mina laughed and said, "Oh! Well, you could've told us that earlier!" Angel rolled her eyes and turned away. 

Walking towards the door, she beckoned the others to follow. Once they walked through the doorway they found themselves in another room. 

Serena's eyes widened in surprise and she said, "We're in the palace. This is the room from my dream!" 

"What dream?" the girls chorused and they turned to Angel, who only shook her head and pointed. 

Turning to where she pointed they saw a woman with Serena's hairstyle- but her hair was silver- Utoki, and a strange man with golden- blonde hair. 

"Halum, Selene, you cannot ignore the signs anymore! Something dark is approaching. All the seers are seeing the same thing! Even those with barely a glimmer of the Sight are seeing images." 

The blonde-haired man scowled and snapped,"What do you want us to do, Utoki?! Do you even understand what you are seeing, because I don't. Even the best of our seers cannot make out the images." 

Utoki scowled back, but Selene spoke, "Halum, your brother has a point. We cannot ignore the signs. I cannot ignore them anymore. I have seen the vision as well. It is a vision of light and darkness." 

Halum turned. "How did you see it? You are not a seer," he asked.

The Queen replied, "The silver crystal showed me." Sighing, she murmured, "There are things it often shows me that I do not wish to see... But I know I must know." 

The girls watched the exchange and Angel commented, "That woman with your hairstyle is Selene. She is the first of Lunarian royalty." Then going completely off topic she asked,"Do you wonder how we are related, Serena?" Without waiting for a reply, she said, "Halum is your father and my uncle. You have his eyes and hair. But, anyone with Lunari blood has the Lunari eyes. They're our family trademark." She glanced at Serena and smiled a real smile that reached her eyes. Then she turned back to the on- going conversation. 

"Angel has these visions too. They frighten her and that is what worries me," Utoki murmured, "That child does not scare easily." 

Halum and Selene frowned. Halum glanced at his brother and asked,"Then she must see something important because I do not see anything frightening in there." 

The three sat in silent contemplation for a moment. Then Selene spoke hesitantly, "Utoki... your daughter is amazingly gifted with magic. We cannot deny it considering her bloodlines..."

Utoki raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Go on..."

"Well... I have seen her in my visions from the silver crystal... and I always see her before and after the vision that is plaguing all my seers." 

Utoki's eyebrow rose even more and he commented,"Selene, I am going to assume that there is a point to this." 

Glaring at him, the queen continued, "I do believe that your daughter is the only one who can understand this vision. And what you just said earlier confirms my belief." 

"Hmm... I do believe you have a point... but she is only a child... she doesn't understand that what she sees might be real..." Utoki said.

Halum snorted and commented, "Utoki... you're a god... you're wife is a goddess... I do believe that your daughter is more than a child... Besides, Angel doesn't act like a regular child... She can make surprisingly insightful comments that children should not make... In fact they are so insightful that they creep me out and I find myself wondering if I were like that..." 

"Creep him out?!" Angel burst out, "I'll show him creepy!!!!!" But before she could do anything rash, Setsuna grabbed her.

"Angel, honestly that's nothing new. In fact, I thought you enjoyed scaring people." 

The black- haired goddess sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine!" Turning away, she snapped at the others, "Follow me!" and she walked out the door. 

Taking a glance back at her father, Serena was suprised to see that he was looking in their direction with an amused look. Then she walked through the door to find herself in the open plain with the mansion from earlier in the distance, but this time it was day. 

"Ummm... excuse me, Angel???" Arianna's mother murmured,"Why am I here?" 

Angel turned around and looked her over. She seemed quite timid as she stood before Angel. Then Angel smiled and replied, "Ellimere, surely you want to know why Arianna was brought to you?" 

Ellimere nodded and said softly, "If you don't mind." 

Angel laughed. "No I don't mind. But, the explanation to why Arianna was brought to you is complicated. So bear with me. Anyways, this is a period for questioning, so if you have any questions ask now! If you don't, I will be continuing with our little time traveling." 

"Why are we here?" growled Haruka

"We still don't know what's going on!" Lita cried

"How old are you?!" Mina asked cheerfully

Everyone sweatdropped when she asked that.

"Mina... honestly," Serena muttered...

"What?!" Mina cried, "I'm just curious!" 

Angel laughed and responded," To you I'm very old. To my people I am only a teenager. As to Haruka's question, consider this as a briefing for your next enemy. I'm sure that must be nice, after all, how often do you get that? And as for Lita's erm... statement... you just have to pay attention. Now, no more questions, we must get going." She stood up and strode off briskly toward a door that appeared out of no where. 

Walking through it, they found themselves in a dimly lit room. In the center of it there was a group of people and they were debating heatedly. Looking around, they saw familar faces such as Utoki, Selene, Halum, and a 10 year old Angel. Sitting next to Angel was a young woman, who looked very much like Angel except she had glittering green eyes. The others were wearing colors matching the planets of the scouts and were immediately known as the first rulers of their respective planets. 

The Sailor Scouts, Angel, and Ellimere stood there watching the others argue. Then they saw the younger Angel as she struggled to not fall asleep. The woman sitting next to Angel eyed the girl for a moment. She looked over the others at the table and said,"If all you're going to do is bicker, then I'm going to go. Come on, Angel." 

As she stood up, the others swiftly snapped, "NO!" She turned towards them, her green eyes glittering dangerously. 

"My daughter needs her sleep and you don't seem to need her for anything. Unless you plan to put her to sleep with your arguing." 

"Sit down, Eowyn. You know very well why we need your daughter," Selene murmured tiredly. 

Rolling her eyes, Eowyn muttered, "You better do something more than fight." 

Utoki smiled and patted her hand. "Don't worry, love. They'll do what they meant to do." Smiling impishly he said," You scare them too much." 

Halum rolled his eyes and turned toward Angel. "Are you ready for this?"

The little girl smiled and replied,"The question is are **you** ready for what you'll see?" 

The blonde man blinked and muttered,"Damn creepy child." Then he picked her up and placed her in the center of the table. Angel closed her eyes, while Halum held his hands over her temples. 

"What's going on?" Michiru asked, turning to Angel. 

Angel watched the other two for a moment, then said to Michiru,"They are going to show my vision in a way that everyone can see it." 

The Scouts returned their attention to the table and noticed that everyone was staring at the ceiling. Looking at Angel they saw that she too stared up and followed her example. 

~Vision~

_Bright, white light exploded in the center of the ceiling. It slowly spread until it took up the whole area. Once it reached the edge, a darkness began creeping around the edges and slowly made its way towards the center. In a moment, the ceiling became a mass of nothingness and darkness. _

For a moment, the darkness seemed victorious, but from the far corner an orb of white light shot out. The light spread and eventually beat the darkness back, until it took up half the ceiling. However, both sides were evenly matched and they soon reached a stalemate. For the longest time it stayed that way. Then slowly, the darkness was pushed into a tiny little corner. This time it stayed that way even longer then the former stalemate. 

As the council watched, many murmured, "Is that it?" 

"No, that can't possibly be all of it." 

Then a sudden explosion from the darkness startled a gasp out of everyone and nearly blinded them all. When their vision cleared, they saw that the darkness had returned to its former position once more. But this time there was one difference. A female figure was rising within it. Her face was always hidden from them, but the more you could see of her body, the more the darkness spread. Soon the light was swallowed up by the girl and the darkness, not even a speck of it remained.

The council stared astonished. None of them had seen this. At least not in so much detail. 

"It's not done." 

Everyone turned to stare at the little girl seated on the table. 

"You mean there's more?!" 

"Of course there's more!" The girl replied, her voice filled with scorn, "Did you really think that scared me? It's the next part that scares me." 

Looks were exchanged between not only the council, but the Scouts. "Cocky little thing, isn't she?" Haruka muttered to Michiru. Overhearing, Setsuna smiled wryly, "That's Angel for you."

At that moment soft and sinister laughter could be heard. 

"Are you prepared for what is to come? Haha! I don't think you are. This is for you, dear High Council. Something to remember me by."

Where there is light,  
There is darkness.  
Where there is life,  
There is death.  
Where there is hope,  
There is despair. 

I am the daughter of darkness! 

"Don't ever forget me! I'll be waiting for you, come and find me!" The 'daughter of darkness' laughed and whispered tauntingly, "Come and find me..." and then it was over.

~Vision~

The little girl opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. "Well... that was different..." 

Utoki looked at his daughter, raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What was different?" 

Smiling, the little Angel replied, "The 'High Council' part. She's never addressed anybody... She only laughs... A LOT..."

The High Council exchanged worried glances. Seeing these glances, Eowyn murmured, "Time for bed, sweetie." and she swept Angel off the table and carried her out. 

"We should go too. Come on." With that Angel and the others disappeared back to Rei's temple.

_Gemini- hime: heheheh... I'm back... I don't think anyone missed me though... *sniffles* that's ok though... anywayz... I hope you enjoy this chapter... I've kind of lost my plot, so I'm hoping to find it later on... heheheh... ^^;;; _


	7. Confusion

_Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon... no duh!_

**Visions of Light and Darkness>**

Chapter 7- Confusion

"What was that supposed to explain?!" Rei snapped. 

"Yea!!!!" Serena echoed, "Now, I'm just totally confused about everything!" 

Ellimere muttered, "You're not the only one. What does this have to do with my daughter?"

Everyone turned to Angel only to find her on her cell phone, completely oblivious to their confusion. 

"Uh- huh.. riiiight... ok.. yea, I get it! UWENA!!! shut up for just a second and let me talk... what do you mean Kyra is working for them? are you sure? ... fine! pizza's fine! bye!" Angel snapped her cell phone shut and muttered, "Goddess, she's such a worrywart... Anyway, did you girls need something?" 

Everybody sweatdropped and muttered, "Never mind." Setsuna smiled and said, "Angel, you're going to have to explain a little better." 

Once again, Angel was off in her own world as she knelt next to Arianna. She bent over the young girl and whispered something in her ear. After a moment, Arianna's eyes fluttered open. Angel helped her to sit up and murmured soothing words to the young girl. 

Glancing around her, Arianna clutched her head. "Where am I? What's going on?" Angel rested her hand on the nape of Arianna's neck and murmured, "Relax, they're not going to hurt you and I am certainly not going to hurt you." 

Angel's hand was cool and seemed to bring down the silver- haired girl's temperature down. As Arianna's headache disappeared she whispered, "Do I know you?" Angel smiled enigmatically, but that smile disappeared as she glanced past Arianna. She suddenly grabbed Arianna and pulled the young woman behind her. 

"What are you doing here, Kyra?" Angel growled. A young man at the doorway smirked and replied, "What do you think, love? I'm here for her. So why don't you give her to me and make things easier for everyone." 

Angel laughed, it was a cold laugh that chilled everyone there, and to everyone's surprise she came out of her fighting stance and to all appearances turned her back on him. She walked to Arianna, grabbed her hand, glanced back at Kyra, and hissed, "You'll have to find her before I'll let you take her. Ciao!" With that, she was gone. 

_Gemini- hime: Short chapter... but its all good... cause I have way too much hw... I'm supposed to be writing a fun 5 page essay... not a fan- fiction... so if you'll excuse me I'm going to attempt to write it... ^_^ heheheh... ^^;;;; _


End file.
